El Cumpleaños Del Tensai
by InaFrikienta xDD wincest
Summary: El tensai cumple un año más de vida... cosa que no pasará desapercivida por cierto personaje zorruno...FINAL UP!
1. Días

…El cumpleaños del tensai no pasaría para cierto personaje zorruno…

**Día 30 de Marzo: pensando en lo sucedido y el pasado **

Un joven de cabellos rojos iba despreocupadamente caminando por la calle… iba en su mundo… varias cosas habían cambiado en el… ya no peleaba tanto con Rukawa y como lo decía el gordito, ellos serian un excelente dúo en la cancha y así lo era, eso también implicaba que en estos momentos el gran tensai estaba preocupado por algunos de sus sentimientos… en realidad no sabia como interpretarlos, ahora también detestaba a Haruko… no la podía ver ni como su amiga, ni como un amor platónico… la chica no resulto ser para él un pequeña puta que solamente le movía la cola a cualquier hombre que pasaba por allí… incluso a Yohei…

------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------

Era de noche… ahora se estaba preocupando más por el basketball y había comenzado a practicar por las noches en la cancha del colegio…

El joven pelirrojo se encontraba boteando el balón frente al tablero pero se aleja de este… y comienza a correr de nuevo al mismo… haciendo una gran bandeja… y un grandioso tiro… realmente estaba progresando bastante… cunado se dirige a buscar el balón que había comenzado a rodar sintió unos pasos que entraron en el lugar, al darse vuelta y ver de quien se trataba, vio a un deprimido Yohei, el pelirrojo creyó que este estaba apunto de llorar…

--Hanamichi…-- dijo el joven con la mirada baja--dis…discúlpame…-- termino de decir sin más ni más--.

--pero de que…--decía confundido el pelirrojo-- Yohei, de que te tengo que perdonar-- sinceramente no le gustaba ver a sus amigos sufrir…--.

--yo trate de impedirlo… pero no pude-- decía el chico muy arrepentido…-- discúlpame…--.

--Esta bien… te disculpo…--dijo el chico tratando de aliviar un poco a su amigo-- pero… ahora cuéntame porque querías que te disculpara…--.

--yo… yo te estaba buscando para que nos fuéramos juntos y comencé a buscarte por el colegio, pero no te encontré por ninguna parte-- el joven dio un suspiro-- y revisé en un salón, en el que adentro estaba Rukawa… iba a entrar a preguntarle por ti… y resulta que antes de entrar me di cuenta de que también se encontraba Haruko dentro… y decidí quedarme afuera escuchando la conversación-- el chico respiro profundamente para así continuar el relato-- ellos… ósea mejor dicho Haruko le estaba diciendo que lo quería… pero Rukawa le rechazo porque... dijo que no quería perder la poca amistad que tenia contigo… en eso Rukawa se iba a ir… pero Haruko lo tomo por el cuello y le dio un beso-- Yohei no quería ver la cara de su amigo… sabia que tendría una cara de dos metros…--después de que Rukawa termino el beso por la fuerza… se seco los labio con asco… y le dijo que la odiaba… que no la quería ver nunca mas y se fue… ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia y se marcho…--.

--y ¿era eso solamente?-- musito desanimado el pelirrojo.--.

-- no… eso era solamente el comienzo…--vio que Hanamichi no dijo más para dejar que continuara hablando-- yo entre a ver como se encontraba Haruko después del rechazo de Rukawa… pero se estaba riendo… y me comenzó a besar a mi…yo también traté de alejarla… pero ella seguía besándome… cuando al fin pude separarme… comenzó a decir que me amaba… y volvió a besarme… pero yo alcancé a correr la cara y me pregunto por que me negaba a besarla, pero le respondí que era por ti… aparte que ella no me gusta… entonces comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a mi pero sin quererlo la empuje muy fuerte y quedo sentada en el piso… le termine diciendo que no era más que una puta y me fui… yo te quería pedir disculpas… se que te gusta esa chica…pero como tu amigo… te aconsejara que te alejaras de ella…-.

--jejeje… tranquilo… yo…ya no me importa…-- pero Yohei no pensó lo mismo… la tristeza en los ojos de Sakuragi era inmensa… ese brillo que tenia antes había desaparecido…--solamente agradezco que hallas tenido el valor para decírmelo… eres un buen amigo Yohei!--.

------------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------

'_Después de eso… al día siguiente encontré a Haruko junto a otro chico… este se la llevo a un motel del barrio… ni siquiera Quero acordarme de lo que pensé que habrían hecho allí dentro… también después de eso… creí que mi corazón se había secado y que había dejado de amar… todavía recuerdo cuando… gracias al zorro se alegro mi día…'_

------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------

En la cancha de basketball se encontraba un deprimido pelirrojo… el chico estaba haciendo tiros libres… todos caían a la perfección… pero fallo uno y luego falló otro… sus ojos se habían comenzado a inundar de lagrimas las cuales no tardaron en caer sobre sus mejillas… el chico se sentó en el piso y abrazo sus rodillas sin dejar de llorar… su corazón le dolía aun por lo que le había contado Yohei el día anterior… aparte que su paseo de la tarde tampoco había sido de ayuda incluso lo había empeorado… El chico no se había percatado que alguien lo estaba observando desde una esquina, ni tampoco que el observador se había comenzado a acercar…

--te sientes bien… Sakuragi-- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y de mirada azulada-- ¿te pasó algo?--.

--no… no me pasa nada-- dijo Hanamichi secándose las lagrimas que había corrido por su cara-- y tu que hacer aquí zorro apestoso… estas vigilando a este tensai…-- dijo con su pose-- lo sabia… tienes miedo de que allá progresado tan rápido y te gane-- termino con una escandalosa risa--.

-- no, torpe-- dijo sin más ni más Rukawa con su fría voz… pero al ver que a Hanamichi… se quedo callado y que ni siquiera le respondió con otro insulto… se dio cuenta de que la cosa era grave…-- esto es por la hermana del capitán ¿cierto?-- pero Hanamichi no respondió solamente se quedo callado y volvió a sentarse en el piso, Rukawa vio que no tenia otra salida, así que tomo el balón-- veamos si no renuncias a esto-- dijo Rukawa sosteniendo el balón con sus largo dedos –- quieres jugar un uno contra uno-- le ofreció amablemente a Hanamichi, el cual lo quedo mirando con duda… pero después de un largo silencio se puso de pie… y comenzaron a jugar…

El partido fue reñido y a Rukawa le costo demasiado meter esos puntos…

--has mejorado harto Sakuragi…-- dijo Rukawa mientras descansaban sentado en el piso de la cancha-.

--jejeje... es que este tensai es muy bueno… ¿pero desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?... -- decía halagándose a si mismo y a la vez tratando de cambiar el tema-- y… ¿desde cuando es que sabes decir mas de dos palabras…y que no sean monosílabos? --y nuevamente

intentando cambiar el tema… pero Rukawa se dio cuenta de que la risa que hacia el torpe era fingida… y no por que esta sonara así… sino que el brillos de los ojos del pelirrojo cambio drásticamente… entonces como Hanamichi se recostó en el piso con los ojos cerrados Rukawa se comenzó a acercar a el pelirrojo quedando cerca de este…--.

-- torpe no trates de fingir que estas alegre si no es cierto-- dijo enojado Rukawa.--.

--ehh…--dijo el chico--¿desde cuando puedes decir más de dos palabras?--insistió el joven nuevamente, tratando de cambiar el tema, pero ante la mirada insistente de Rukawa, el joven suspiro-- no soy bueno mintiendo-- dijo –- estoy triste… es cierto…--.

--¿por la hermana del capitán?--.

-- si-- dijo deprimido el torpe… abrazando sus piernas-- ¿pero tanto se me nota?-.

--si… en tu cara tienes con una letra gigante escrito 'estoy triste por la hermana del capitán—dijo Rukawa con ironía.-.

--¿Qué tengo la cara rallada?—dijo el pelirrojo preocupado restregándose la frente con la mano.--.

--era una broma Sakuragi…-dijo el chico-_'eres tan inocente… tan lindo… tan'_-pensó el chico de cabellos oscuros-no vale la pena la hermana del capitán… estoy seguro de que sabes lo que paso en el salón por tu amigo… Mito…-- a lo que Hanamichi solamente asintió con la cabeza--.

-- pero no importa… se que se me pasara rápido… este es mi rechazo numero 51… pero ahora uno más… uno menos… no me importa…-- dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo…-- pero gracias… Rukawa…-- lo último casi fue un susurro… pero el chico que estaba a su lado lo oyó claramente… -.

--¿gracias?--.

--si… gracias por rechazarla… por…mi-- dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo…-- si quieres podemos empezar de nuevo… y ser amigos…--.

-lo siento, no puedo…-.

-¿Qué, por que?- pregunto confundido el mono pelirrojo… a lo que Rukawa solo respondió con un abrazo al pelirrojo para luego susurrar a su oído _"porque no lo soportaría"_ y luego irse…

------------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------

'_Recuerdo que acepte ese partido contra Rukawa porque se notaba que estaba tratando de ayudarme… con el zorro… en ese partido quedamos 56-40… yo perdí pero de todas maneras le costo demasiado meter esos puntos a Rukawa… pero lo que aun me tiene confundido es lo último que me dijo antes de irse… "porque no lo soportaría "…aun no comprendo porque me dijo eso… pero creo que por eso todo a cambiado… he madurado… incluso… cuando veo a Rukawa… no puedo articular palabra… no se que significaría todo esto… por eso ahora estoy pidiéndole ayuda a Yohei para que me de un consejo… se que debí contarle lo que sucedió con Rukawa esa noche… aunque aya pasado hace una semana no más… aun siento su corazón latir agitado mientras me abrazaba y susurraba… esas palabras quemaron mis oídos…aunque allá pasado unos meses desde eso… lo siento como si hubiese sido ayer'_

-Hanamichi- grito Yohei desde la terraza de una cafetería- por aquí-.

- si, ya voy- dijo Hanamichi-.

- bien y de que me querías hablar… sonabas angustiado por el teléfono-.

- es que…-.

Entonces Hanamichi comenzó a contarle cada uno de los detalles de lo que sucedió esa noche, sabia que debía habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo… pero primero tenía que pensarlo consigo mismo…

-se que debí decírtelo cuando sucedió pero tenia miedo de que me rechazaran… ya sabes… por…-se sentía culpable el pelirrojo-.

-mmm… no sabría que decirte…Pero me alegro de que ayas decidido contármelo de todas maneras- dijo muy serio Yohei… Pero aun así le mostró una sonrisa aprobatoria a Sakuragi. De pronto se le prendió la ampolleta sobre lo que debía hacer para comprobar los sentimientos de ambos…- y… en dos días más es tu cumpleaños… que piensas hacer?- dijo para animarlo y cambiar un poco el tema-.

-no lo se… quiero pasar una noche tranquila en casa…-dijo desanimado el chico…-.

-QUE tu no puedes hacer eso!... tranquilo los chicos y yo planearemos algo…

-pero si yo quiero pasar el día tranquilo…- rebatió el chico.

-nop… eso no sucederá…-dijo el chico…tratando de dar en el punto para llevar a cabo su "plan"- iremos… yo y los chicos…, Ryota, Mitsui, Kogure, Akagi… y Rukawa…-al terminar de decir eso el pobre pelirrojo estaba sonrojado a mas no poder… se podría decir que estaba peor de colorado que su pelo…

-p-pero tu c-crees que i-ira- dijo muy sonrojado el pelirrojo.

-no lo se con certeza… pero como te has puesto puedo adivinar que si te gusta Rukawa-.

-y-yo no lo se… cuando paso lo de Haruko… yo creí que mi corazón se había secado… y había desaparecido…, pero si lo que me dices es verdad… no me queda más que aceptarlo… poco a poco… aparte… no lo sé-decía confundido el pelirrojo sacudiendo los pelos de su cabeza con las manos- creo… que si me gusta… pero todo esta pasando muy rápido… aparte…nunca llegue a pensar… que me terminaría enamorando de un chico…-.

-lo se… por eso también tratare de darles un empujoncito _ñ.ñ _- pero el pelirrojo ya no le prestaba atención a las palabras de su amigo… se encontraba ido gracias a la persona que había pasado por afuera de la terraza… nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismísimo Kaede Rukawa había pasado por afuera dejando a un baboso Hanamichi…

-Hanamichi…Hanamichi…- decía su amigo al lado… tratando de que volviera a prestarle la atención- HANA!.-

**Día 31 de Marzo: ZzZzZzZ**

Ese día el sol brillaba con toda intensidad atravesando por la ventana de cierto chico de cabellos negros y de piel nívea…aunque los rayos del sol llegaban directamente a su cara, el chico ni se inmutaba…. Cinco minutos después comenzó a sonar el despertador…indicando que ya eran las 7:30… hora de ir a entrenar… pero como no era de esperar el reloj fue apagado amablemente por Rukawa ya que esa noche no había podido dormir por lo que le pasó en la última semana a Hanamichi… desde que lo vio… su corazón latía fuertemente y no había momento en el que no dejara de pensar en el… pero SU Hana siempre lo vio como su amor platónico… era imposible que a él le llegase a gustar él… pero todo eso estaba cambiando… era algo extraño… pero igualmente se sentía feliz por ello…

-RING, RING, RING- comenzó a sonar el teléfono por toda la habitación… el chico se preguntaba quien podría estar llamando a esa hora… pero al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que había estado tan metido en su mente que ya eran las 11:35-.

-diga…-contesto el joven si muchos ánimos-.

-**_ehh… Rukawa eres tu?_**- preguntaron desde la otra línea-.

-si- contestó el chico ya aburrido, sin siquiera saber quien era la persona al otro lado de la línea-.

-**_ehh… yo soy Mito… Yohei…el amigo de Hanamichi Sakuragi…_**-.

-ah…-.

**_-bueno… ehh… quería saber si te gustaría venir mañana a la casa de Hanamichi, porque esta de cumpleaños… y se lo vamos a celebrar…_**-.

-mh…-.

**_-mira primero vamos a ir a la casa de Sakuragi para después ir a un bar a pasarla bien… ¿deseas venir con nosotros?_**.-

-_'es mi oportunidad… tengo que aprovecharla…¿pero que le regalo a mi torpe…?... ne… se me ocurrirá… entonces tengo que aceptar… pero como lo hago para que no se de cuenta de que tengo ganas de ir…?' _ah…-dijo tratando de que sonara en tono afirmativo

**_-y ese ah… ¿significa?-_**dijo casi riendo Mito ya que tenia una idea de lo que estuvo pensando Rukawa -.

-ah…-dijo poniéndole más énfasis para que sonara como una afirmación-.

**_-entonces si iras?… porque o sino puedo invitar ah... Sendo podría ser…-_** dijo divertido Yohei para que le digiera bien las cosas, aparte que el chico tenia buenos informantes… y así para tratar de tantear el terreno…-.

-si iré _'maldición…aun recuerdo lo que me dijo ese idiota en el último partido que jugamos contra ellos…'_-.

------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------

El partido estaba muy reñido… Sendo se acercaba amenazadoramente al tablero de Shohoku… pero antes de que llegase, Rukawa lo había detenido, y también quitarle el balón…

Terminado el partido los integrantes de Shohoku se dirigieron a los vestidores, para ducharse y celebrar la victoria… pero dos de sus integrantes se habían alejado un poco… Rukawa y Hanamichi se encontraban comentando el partido… hasta que alguien detrás de ellos les llamo la atención…

-hey, Rukawa- grito un chico de pelos parados…- espera un momento, tengo que hablar contigo…- termino por decir el moreno.-.

Rukawa se había volteado al igual que Hanamichi, pero antes de que el último digiera palabra… Rukawa le izó una seña para que continuara caminando, y así lo izó el joven…

-dime…- dijo cortante Rukawa, cuando ya no veía rastro del pelirrojo por ese pasillo…-.

--si no te apuras perderás-- dijo el chico de pelos parados con una de esas sonrisas picaronas…-- perderás al único con el que te has podido llevar bien en estos últimos años… primito…--.

--idiota-- musito el otro chico alejándose del sitio…--.

------------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------

**_--entonces ve a la casa de Sakuragi mañana a las 9 de la noche… nos juntaremos todos allí y nos iremos al bar… _**-- algo es algo…Rukawa sabe donde vive… jejeje…

-- chao…-- termino por decir el joven antes de colgar lo más rápido el teléfono…-- '_mañana es el cumpleaños de hanamichi… ¿Qué le puedo regalar?...YA LO SÉ!...'-_- termino por pensar el chico… antes de salir corriendo del sitio…

**Día 1 de Abril: Te Amo…**

En el día anterior la corta llamada de Yohei izó un vuelco en su corazón… Rukawa había aceptado ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le estaban preparando sus amigos…, le había dicho que los chicos comenzarían a llegar cerca de las 10 de la noche… y en ese entonces eran las 8:30… se alcanzaría a dar una ducha para relajarse y estaría listo a las 9:30 más o menos…

El chico subió las escaleras para ir al baño y darse la ducha más larga de su vida…Mientras se encontraba el la ducha… no podía dejar de pensar en cierto personaje…Rukawa Kaede… ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente… su temperatura había comenzado a subir… no precisamente por algún resfrió temporal… sino… pero pequeños pensamientos que "ardían" literalmente, dentro de él…

Cada vez sentía su cara más sonrojada… nuca había llegado a tal punto… ni siquiera por la atracción de una chica… su masculinidad comenzaba despertar… cada vez sus recuerdos de Rukawa que le venían a la mente, eran exactamente las veces que se lo había topado desnudo por "error" en las duchas… al parecer su mente era más despierta de lo que creía con respectó a ese tema… su miembro había despertado por completo… se pasaba películas de él junto a Rukawa… en momentos no aptos para menores de edad…su necesidad por dormir a su "amigo" lo estaba volviendo loco… llegando a usar su mano… esta subía y bajaba… sus gemidos eran ahogados por el agua que corría por su cuerpo… excitándolo aun más…llevándolo a terminar en su mano… confundido… decidió salir de inmediato de la ducha… podría ser que volviera a tener algún otro… "problema"…en esta…

Bajo a ver que ropa se pondría para salir… podía pasearse libremente por la casa sin problema alguno… porque si estuviese su madre en casa… estaría más que muerto… menos mal que fue con su hermana a visitar a su abuela… el no podía acompañarlas porque tenia cosas que hacer…

--aquí están…-- el pelirrojo estaba buscando unos pantalones que ponerse…ya estaba casi vestido… tenia puesto unos jeans, junto con una camisa, la cual aun no se abrochaba cuando sonó inesperadamente el timbre…--¿Quién podrá ser?-- el chico le echo un vistazo al reloj… eran las 9:15… así que no debía ser ninguno de sus amigos…

El joven pelirrojo fue a abrir la puerta... encontrándose con un embobado Rukawa… el cual lo miraba de arriba a bajo…estuvieron mirándose por un minuto…pero cada segundo que pasaba Hanamichi se sonrojaba cada vez más… hasta que decidió romper el hielo…

--eh… Rukawa… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?...—dijo un poco confundido el pelirrojo…-.

-'mmm… me parece raro esto…'—pero el joven no le contestaba al pelirrojo haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso aun…-.

-esto… ¿quieres pasar?—termino por decir el pelirrojo desviando la mirada…-.

-si…--respondió monótonamente, pero al entrar en la casa del chico pelirrojo y percatarse de que la puerta ya estaba cerrada… decidió sacar un dulce gigante…y mostrárselo al pelirrojo… el que no entendía que era eso… ni que debía hacer.-.

-e-es…para mí—dijo tímidamente el mono pelirrojo tomándolo entre sus manos y comenzando a romper el papel que lo envolvía…--es… genial!- grito el pelirrojo agradecido del obsequio que le había traído Rukawa Kaede…un balón de basketball…el pelirrojo lo miraba atónito, mientras que un ruborizado Rukawa trataba de controlarse… aunque fue una cosa difícil puesto que el pelirrojo en forma de agradecérselo no encontró mejor forma que abrazarlo… Rukawa se estaba dejando llevar por el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de SU Hanamichi abrazándolo también pasando sus brazos por sus caderas...Hanamichi no se quería separar de Rukawa…. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo…-ehh… Rukawa quieres subir…- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de separarse… no quería apresurar las cosas con algunos de esos entupidos sueños que tuvo mientras se duchaba… pero al separarse del abrazo Rukawa comenzó a abrocharle cada uno de lo botones de la camisa aprovechando da dar pequeñas caricias al pelirrojo…-.

-esta bien—dijo sin más ni más Rukawa-.

Una vez en la pieza de Hanamichi, Rukawa se sentó en la cama del pelirrojo, mientras que este sacaba algo de un mueble y lo conectaba al televisor…

-ten—hanamichi le había lanzado un joystik- juguemos mientras esperamos que los demás lleguen…-

Había puesto uno de esos juegos de carreras… Hanamichi era realmente bueno… mientras que Rukawa solamente daba vueltas en círculos…

-espera…Detente- le dijo Hanamichi que iba hacia atrás…-mira esto se hace así… y así…- le indicaba el pelirrojo a Rukawa quien estaba atontado… Hanamichi lo abrazaba por detrás mientras le enseñaba como tomar correctamente el joystik y lo ponía bien en el camino… sabía que si el pelirrojo permanecía más tiempo junto a él en esa posición… ya no podría controlarse así que no hallo nada mejor que empujar al pelirrojo…- hey!... que te pasa ¿Por qué me empujas?- decía completamente rojo Hanamichi debido al coraje que le daba que le empujaran en su propia casa – responde!- volvió a gritar por que no obtenía respuesta-.

-porque…por…-Rukawa no sabia que decir… de seguro si no respondía el pelirrojo le partiría la cabeza…-mmm…-.

Pero como un rayo llegaron unas palabras que Rukawa le había dicho hace un tiempo… unas palabras que nunca había podido comprender… y ahora a lo mejor lo conseguiría- Rukawa…- dijo sentándose en su cama…- dime… ¿te acuerdas esa vez que nos encontramos en la cancha por la noche…llorando…?- rukawa asintió con la cabeza- y te acuerdas que tu me dijiste… que no podíamos ser amigos…?- también asintió pero esta vez dejo de mirarlo para voltearse sabia a donde ira a para la conversación…- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no lo soportarías?-… pero el pelirrojo no obtuvo respuesta… ni siquiera una con la cabeza…- me lo puedes decir… por favor- en realidad necesitaba saberlo… si era por lo que el pensaba… sería muy feliz…

-eso… es…por que… yo… _no puedo decirle… no se porque insiste… creí que lo había olvidado_- pero Rukawa al estar metido en su mente no se percato de que el pelirrojo ya había perdido la paciencia y se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Rukawa con la intención de pegarle, pero en vez de hacerlo lo dio vuelta y lo acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo…- _diablos _– el chico de cabellos oscuro tenia las manos alzadas junto con los de Hanamichi… sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca uno del otro … así se le haría más difícil resistir a la tentación de besarlo… acariciarlo y tenerlo en sus brazos…- suéltame por favor-.

-no hasta que me contestes… necesito saber porque rechazaste ser mi amigo…- el pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la cabeza… necesitaba unas simples palabras para soltarlo y tenerlo junto con el para siempre-.

-_si no sedo… que pasara… y si sedo…-_ pero se dejo llevar con los ojos color chocolate de Hanamichi y lo beso profunda pero tiernamente… deseando que el pelirrojo diera alguna seña para saber si sentía lo mismo que él o no…pero no sucedió nada… parecía que estaba petrificado… le había soltado las manos… y estas cayeron hacia los costado de cada uno… Rukawa decidió terminar el beso sin siquiera haber sido correspondido… bajo la cabeza para que el pelirrojo no notara el estado en el que se encontraba… y salio de la habitación

_(Lo SuCeDiDo DeSdE qUe HaNa AcOrRaLa A rUkAwA pOr eL PuNtO dE vIsTa De HaNa) _

Necesito rápido una respuesta así que lo acorrale colocando mis brazos en la pared mientras le miraba fijamente…se quería escapar así que le tomé las muñecas y las apegué a la pared… él pedía que lo soltara… no lo voy a hacer tan rápido… necesito respuestas… pero esta vez no me responde… se me queda mirando a los ojos y… siento algo calido en mis labios…. Me esta besando… mi cuerpo no me responde… solamente le suelto las manos… mi cuerpo no se mueve… le quiero responder el beso antes de que acabe pero… no me puedo mover quede paralizado… de pronto el frió invade de nuevo mi boca… Rukawa ha agachado la cabeza…. Todavía no me puedo mover… estoy tan feliz de que el sienta algo por mi…. Pero mi cuerpo no me responde todavía… quiero abrasarle decirle que le amo… se esta alejando de mi… va a salir de mi pieza… no… no te vayas… detente….- DETENTE- mi cuerpo me respondió… lastima que le grite… pero he conseguido llamar su atención… me esta mirando a la cara y yo me acerco a el… le miro fijamente y me doy cuenta de que esta apunto de llorar… en ese momento le abrazo… mis labios buscan su oído… y susurran levemente- te amo…- ahora me está correspondiendo el abrazo… pero me separo levemente de él… me queda mirando extrañado… pero le sonrió y me acerco a su cara… le beso… mis labios vuelven a recuperar aquel calor que perdieron hace un momento… esta vez tuvimos que romper el beso por falta de oxigeno… pero nos quedamos abrazados…

-ahora no podré vivir lejos de ti…- dijo Rukawa en mi oído…- te amo…

----------------------------

-jejeje… lo sabía…- decía Yohei mirando a través de unos vinculares desde la casa del frente de Hanamichi….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**HOLA! Se que debería actualizar algunas de la otros tantos fics que tengo…. Pero en este me faltaba el final… bueno… si quieren que escriba otro capitulo me tienen que decir…. Jejeje bueno…. **_

_**Chaus… InA-SaN**_


	2. Día x: ejem!

Bien… holas…

No me olvido de decir que 'Slam Dunk' no me pertenece o sino hace ya mucho tiempo cierto 'personaje' que e totalmente de mi desagrado hubiera sido torturada y hubiera desaparecido de una misteriosa manera, después de que haya guiado a Hanamichi Sakuragi hacia el camino del basketball…

**Día x: ejem…**

La temperatura comenzaba a subir en el cuarto del tensai… las agitadas respiraciones solamente se acompasaban con algunos quejidos y gritos… los cuales podían ser escuchados por Yohei desde la casa de en frente.

- no puedo creer que sean tan disimulados- decía Yohei con una gran gota detrás de su cabeza dejando a un lado los vinculares, pensando que había sido demasiado espionaje por ese día y que los debía dejar hacer las cosas de "pareja"…-será mejor así- termino diciendo el chico en un suspiro y cerrando la puerta tras él…

----

-N-no puedo… creer que puedas hacer… estas cosas….- decía de forma muy agitada un pelirrojo…- vaya… que si tienes alcance…- la respiración se le hacia más fuerte aguantando el peso de su cuerpo en una posición de cuatro (como perrito) pero en una ocasión levanto una mano e hizo girar una extraña ruleta…- jejeje te acaba de tocar el color verde…- decía de forma picara el pelirrojo-. (N/A: mal pensados xD solo era un twister)

- mh… no es tan difícil…- dijo Rukawa mientras cambiaba de posición ágilmente y aprovechaba de robarle un pequeño beso a su amor pero este cada vez se hacia más intenso haciéndoles perder el equilibro pero entonces Rukawa se lanzó sobre Hana deseaba profundizar más aun el beso… el cual se volvía mas intenso cada segundo… Kaede le comenzaba a mordisquear el labio inferior al pelirrojo y este emitió una pequeña risa… así abriendo su boca para que su koi pudiera indagar en esa cavidad… Hana estaba ensimismado… se volvía loco del placer que le proporcionaba la lengua de Kae… la cual comenzó a recorrer el largo de su cuerpo… puesto que parecía que el chico que estaba encima de él tenia más experiencia en el tema porque ya lo había despojado de su camisa y porque también solo con pequeños roces su cuerpo había despertado rápidamente buscando más placer… un poco más de esa rica experiencia que sintió en el momento que Rukawa se había posicionado de él y había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua comenzando desde la boca, pasando por el cuello y llegando a una de sus tetillas… mordisqueándola… saboreándola…

Cada vez sentía más fuerte los gemidos de su amor, este era su otro regalo de cumpleaños pero a la vez el que más quería darle… en su cabeza solo quería darle el placer… ese que sentía en sus sueños solamente… pero ahora era realidad… no era un sueño… lo tenia para el… ambos se querían…y se querían entregar mutuamente los gemidos de Su Hana lo volvían cada vez más loco… pero en una vuelta de la vida su koi se posiciono encima de el quedando el chico de cabellos oscuros tendido en el piso mientras el otro estaba sentado sobre el…con manos temblorosas Hanamichi había comenzado a despojar a Rukawa de su camisa… cada roce que hacían las manos del pelirrojo sobre el pecho de Kaede lo hacían estremecerse de placer y excitación… al quedar Kaede libre de esa molesta prenda de vestir Hana comenzó a deleitar el sabor del pecho de su koi…

-mh…ah…Hana… te amo…- le decía entre susurros Kaede, pero entonces el timbre…al principio pensaba que era mejor que Hana no fuera a abrir… pero si era Yohei con sus amigos y los demás…-Hana…mmm…anda a abrir…- trataba de decir pero entre los movimientos de Hanamichi sobre él y sus caricias no podía hacer nada mas que gemir de placer - Hana…- entonces Hanamichi lo miro a la cara y le dio un largo pero apasionado beso para después volver a vestirse y bajar a abrir la puerta… entonces Rukawa también se comenzó a vestir para luego bajar a ver quien era el que los interrumpía… pero al darse cuenta de quien era y lo que estaba haciendo con su pelirrojo lo izo ponerse rojo de furia… resulta que la muy puta de la hermana del gori… estaba besando a SU Hana… remárquese el SU… por que es de él solamente… entonces enfurecido la quito de encima…

- que crees que hace estúpida…-dijo con el tono más frió que se podía imaginar, pero para aumentar su ira… la muy perra estaba mirándolo con una cara lujuriosa y con una risita idiota… la cual izo que Hanamichi saliera de su trance, para así el echarle la espantada… de que Kaede Rukawa ya tenia a quien le mirara de manera lujuriosa… y no era exactamente ella… sino que él…-.

-nada- dijo la muy mosquita muerta… sin dejar de mirar a Rukawa de manera libidinosa… para después pasar a mirar a Hanamichi- solamente viene a saludar a uno de mis amores en su cumpleaños- termino diciendo lanzándose nuevamente al cuello del pelirrojo… pero entonces Rukawa la tomo por una de las manos doblándosela hasta tan punto de que llegara a llorar…

-si te vuelves a acercar a Hanamichi…- dijo haciendo una tétrica pausa-… te mato… ya lo has hecho sufrir lo suficiente… te odio…- termino soltando la mano de la joven… la cual comenzó a sobarse la zona afectada, pero para finalizar con un tiro de gracia Kaede tomo de la mano suavemente a Hanamichi y lo abrazo por la cadera… mirando fríamente a Haruko- esto no te importará… pero estamos saliendo- dijo y para terminar bien todo esto le dio un dulce beso a Hana en los labios…- ah… nosotros vamos a subir, para terminar lo que comenzamos… por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas…- entonces Hanamichi y Kaede subieron las escaleras, y por la ventana observaron como la chica se marchaba por las calles de la oscura ciudad…

-Kae…- susurro el mono pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en la cama apoyando sus codos en las rodillas- gracias…- entonces se sintió rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que lo hacían sentir seguro- creí que no soportaría verla de nuevo…-termino diciendo en un hilo de voz.

-lo sospeche…- dijo Rukawa suavemente en el oído de Sakuragi, y era cierto… había notado su mirada cuando Haruko lo comenzó a besar…- Te amo- dijo abrazándolo de manera protectora…- yo te defenderé de todo… porque tú eres mi koi… MI koi…- termino por decir Rukawa recalcando que era solamente de él y también agregando un dulce beso en los labios de Hanamichi… el cual se sentía en el cielo… se sentía por primera vez en su vida querido… sus padres nunca lo quisieron y en cuanto pudieron le regalaron una casa… pero nada más… después de dársela lo dejaron por completo y cortaron cualquier lazo…, por primera vez en tanto tiempo que se sentía protegido… no como lo hacia Yohei o sus otros amigos…-.

-Te amo… Rukawa…-.

Un tiempo después los dos se tendieron en la cama del tensai, se quedaron abrazados…Hanamichi quedo dormido completamente al instante… las emociones de un día lo habían dejado exhausto, luego le diría a Yohei lo que había sucedido y su nueva relación con su kitsune… Rukawa envolvía a Hanamichi en sus brazos… y le acariciaba el pelo con una de sus manos…mientras que su koi inconcientemente se escondía en su pecho buscando un poco más de calor.

-----------------------------Días Más Tarde-----------------------------

Yohei se encontraba recostado en su cama, se encontraba pensando… Hanamichi le había contado lo sucedido… se sentía feliz por el… pero habían pasado demasiados días después de la ultima vez que hablaron… pero de pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono…

-diga…- contesto Yohei…

_**-Hola Yohei, ¿cómo estás?-.**_

-bien- contesto alegre Yohei… ya se estaba preocupando de que Rukawa lo aya hecho un 'esclavo sexual'- y tu ¿cómo estás?-.

_**-Bien…uhm… no eso no quédate quieto-.**_

-¿q-qué ocurre Hanamichi?- dijo nervioso Mito… había escuchado unos pequeños gemidos… y… ¿a Rukawa hablando?... otros gemidos más…- etto… Hana?

_**-Lo… siento Yohei… tengo… que colgar-.**_

Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut

Owari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gomeeeeeeeen!... gomen por la demora… sé que a lo mejor no les gusto tanto este capitulo… pero resulta que estoy pasando por un colapso mental… lo que me quita las ganas de escribir… aparte que mi detector de musas marca ACME no es de mucha ayuda (creo que entiendo lo que siente el coyote -.-)… aparte que ando con demasiadas prueba (cuando leo una historia y después estudio… la historia se me olvida y cuando actualizan me tengo que leer de nueva la historia) y también estoy estresada por eso…(una prueba de matemática no me la alcanzaron a entregar hoy y mañana me la entregan…y hasta ahora la mayoría de las notas que entregaron eran rojos ToT… bueno…. Me voy _

_Agradezco a todos los review que me llegaron por este fic…_

_Lo siento de nuevo por la demora y bienvenidos los reviews con reclamos, etc…_

_InA-SaN _


End file.
